Des amours divinement contrariés
by Rachel V.K
Summary: Enfants et adolescents, ils étaient inséparables. Seulement voilà, les deux frères ont pris des chemins différents une fois adultes. Et Sif pensait avoir fait son choix. Mais rien n'est définitif dans la vie, toute divine soit-elle...
1. Prologue : presque sans conséquences

_Prologue : des jeux presque sans conséquences_

* * *

"Thor ? Loki ? montrez-vous !"

L'adolescente cherchait partout, tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Les deux frères avaient disparu et elle pariait fort qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau tour de Loki !

"Montrez-vous !"

Elle entendait des rires.

"C'est encore un coup de Loki !"

Les rires se faisaient plus forts.

"Ce n'est pas drôle ! montrez-vous !"

Soudain, Loki apparut devant elle.

D'abord surprise, elle finit par placer les mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude farouche.

"Ce n'est pas marrant et en plus on appelle ça de la triche !" rétorqua la jeune déesse au frère cadet de Thor.

"Mais c'est toi qui voulais jouer à cache-cache..." répondit ce dernier, feignant l'innocence.

"Où est Thor ?"

"C'est toi qui est censée le chercher." lui rappela Loki.

Sif se détourna de Loki.

"Puisque c'est ainsi, je rentre !"

Elle entendit les deux frères rire.

Soudain, une poigne puissante la fit se retourner. C'était Thor. Le grand blond au corps en plein développement lui sourit.

"Qu'importe. C'est moi que tu épouseras plus tard, Sif."

"Je peux savoir ce que ceci vient faire là ?"

"Bien sûr. Je n'aime pas perdre."

"Tu confonds tout, Thor."

"Ah vraiment ? si on faisait un concours ?"

"Un concours de quoi, Thor ?"

"De Loki et de moi, celui qui t'embrassera le mieux pourra prétendre à ta main." annonça fièrement le guerrier divin en herbe.

Sif considéra un instant la situation. Regard à Thor, sûr de lui, inébranlable, puis à Loki, en retrait, les joues rosies.

"Tu as des idées impossibles, Thor..." finit-elle par lâcher.

Le jeune dieu blond parut un peu déçu et Loki poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"... mais c'est d'accord. Je joue le jeu."

Les yeux bleus du blond s'éclaircirent tandis que ceux de Loki, plus clairs et d'un vert d'eau, s'écarquillèrent.

"Thor !" intervint le plus jeune "... c'est de la folie !..."

"Quoi ? tu as peur de perdre ?"

"Ce... certainement pas !"

"Oh allons, Loki, je parie que tu ne l'as jamais fait avec qui que ce soit !..."

Sif soupirait en constatant que l'affaire partait dans une nouvelle chamaillerie entre les deux frères.

"Dites, les garçons..."

"Oh mais c'est qu'elle s'impatiente ! à toi l'honneur Loki !" en poussant son frère en avant.

Loki était désemparé ! il eut rapidement l'idée d'invoquer n'importe quel sort pour disparaître ou retourner la situation !...

"Pas de sort !" le prévint Thor comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées.

Son frère tiqua.

Sif regarda Thor.

"Quoi encore ? je dois me retourner ?" plaisanta à demi ce dernier.

Sif soupira, yeux au ciel.

"Je refuse de jouer à ça !" intervint la voix de Loki.

Au moment où son frère voulut se détourner, Thor le récupéra, bras autour de ses épaules : "Ecoute... c'est pour s'amuser, voilà tout. Et puis... avoue que tu en as envie aussi... je t'ai vu la regarder." glissa Thor à demi-voix.

Loki le fixa.

"Tu n'as rien vu du tout, Thor."

"Certes..." avoua ce dernier.

"Eh ho ! vous allez vous décider, oui ?" questionna Sif derrière eux.

Thor posa une main sur le torse de son frère, appuyé d'un clin d'oeil.

"Allez Loki... elle ne demande que ça."

Loki inspira et se tourna vers Sif, décidée.

"Loki... arrête d'avoir sans arrêt besoin de ton frère."

Le dieu magicien grinça des dents.

Thor conservait cet air de profonde satisfaction arrogante.

Un peu nerveusement, Loki posa les mains sur les hanches de Sif qui demeurait statique, regard sombre braqué dans le siens alors qu'il fuyait ses yeux.

"Père m'a dit que d'ici quelques lunes, je récupèrerai Mjolnir." asséna la voix profonde de Thor.

"Shhh !"

"Thor !"

"Oh bon, ça va ! c'est pas encore fait ?" questionna impatiemment le jeune dieu blond comme les blés.

Loki et Sif se regardaient tandis que le troisième s'éloignait.

Tremblant, Loki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser furtif, gardant les yeux ouverts.

Sif avait clos les paupières et quand il s'éloigna d'elle, elle écarquilla les yeux.

"Quoi ? déjà terminé ?"

Loki baissa la tête.

Sif se mit à rire.

Thor accourut.

"Quoi ? Quoi ? à mon tour !"

Il poussa Loki d'une main sur le torse et empoigna Sif. Il la regarda un instant comme pour se concentrer et finit par sourire, carnassier.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, longuement.

Au loin Loki soupirait. Puis il disparut.


	2. Nornheim

Merci pour les comm' ^^ "le pain de l'auteur" se plaisait à dire JessSwann. Merci également à ceux et celles qui suivent la fic, j'espère que ce prochain chapitre vous plaira x)

J'ai légèrement modifié la trame du film... j'espère en être pardonnée ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Nornheim_

"Lokiiiiii !"

"Thor !"

Armé de son marteau légendaire, Thor fracassait à tour de bras les ennemis qui se présentaient à lui mais plus il les mettait en pièces, plus il en surgissait.

Loki avait senti que le danger devenait effectif.

"Fils d'Odin ! sors-nous de là !"

La bataille commençait à avoir des allures de cimetière et les guerriers d'Asgard peinaient face au nombre.

Le dos de Loki toucha celui de Sif, armée de son bâton.

Hogun se joint à eux.

"Thor !"

L'impétuosité du dieu blond ne faiblissait pas.

C'était une machine à démolir.

L'étau se resserrait autour des guerriers, lorsque soudain, un écran de fumée opaque vint recouvrir le champ de bataille.

"Quelle est cette..."

Hogun empoigna Thor : "Un tour de Loki. Le temps que nous nous éclipsions !"

Les guerriers d'Asgard se regroupèrent et regagnèrent le pont du Bifrost.

Thor fulminait.

"Nous aurions pu en venir à bout !" en balançant le manche de Mjolnir dans son autre main.

Loki secouait la tête. Décidément... son frère ne changerait jamais...

* * *

"Pourquoi être intervenu, Loki ?" questionnait encore Thor derrière le rideau des espaces de massages. Son agacement était encore palpable.

Loki se contenta de soupirer, serviette pourpre nouée autour de la taille, fixant la masseuse dont le visage blêmissait à vue d'oeil. Il fronça les sourcils, tête penchée sur le côté. Pourquoi le craignait-elle ?...

De l'autre côté du rideau orangé, Thor venait de prendre ses aises.

"Tu sais très bien que nous n'aurions pas pu les vaincre tous." déclara la voix veloutée de Loki, toujours assis sur la table de massage, hésitant à s'allonger.

"Loki, comment veux-tu que je fasse mes preuves si tu te plais à interférer sans arrêt ?"

Les paroles de Thor étaient entrecoupées par des soupirs d'aise à mesure que la détente des massages prodigués le gagnait.

Loki fixait toujours la masseuse qui se trouvait mal à l'aise en sa présence.

"Père attend de moi que je me montre à la hauteur des attentes d'Asgard."

"Il est certain que mort, tu pourras aisément prouver ta valeur."

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Loki ?" grogna Thor qui, visiblement, n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce que venait de dire son frère attendu qu'il s'agissait d'un murmure.

Loki eut un mouvement des yeux vers le ciel.

Il se frotta lentement la nuque ankylosée, bouche légèrement entrouverte.

De l'autre côté du rideau, Thor avait décidé d'évacuer sa frustration différemment : on entendait à présent la masseuse du dieu blond soupirer de plaisir.

Loki fixa le bout de ses pieds nus. Il eut un mouvement des yeux indiquant à la masseuse qu'elle pouvait disposer. Son frère était décidément incorrigible !...

Il quitta l'espace de massages tandis que Thor poursuivait ses distractions.

Loki croisa Sif dont il saisit lentement le bras pour la diriger vers la sortie : "J'ai déjà repris mon frère, Sif. Inutile d'en rajouter." Oui, enfin c'était surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie que Sif découvre la façon dont Thor venait de détourner sa séance de massages.

* * *

Loki ne trouvait pas le repos. Il tournait en rond, fit un tour dans les jardins royaux, puis regagna sa couche.

Il surgit alors dans la chambre de la masseuse qu'il effrayait. Il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Il l'empoigna par les bras, serrant jusqu'à éviter de lui broyer les os.

Il la fixait, intensément.

"Parlez. Pourquoi me craignez-vous ?"

"Je... on raconte..."

"Parlez !"

Le ton venait de se faire menaçant.

"Les gens disent... on a... des..."

Loki sentait sa patience à bout.

En un tour de passe-passe, il généra une corde qu'il passa autour du cou de la jeune asgardienne. Il serra de plus en plus tandis qu'elle suffoquait.

"Je vous écoute."

Il relâcha.

"Vous... on raconte... que... on a des doutes sur... votre naissance à Asgard... par pitié, ne me punissez pas." en tentant de reprendre de l'air, corps affaissé au sol.

Loki fléchit le genou et empoigna son menton.

"Qui a des doutes ?"

"Tout... tout le monde..."

* * *

Il avait été facile de se débarrasser de cette langue bien trop pendue. En un tour de magie des plus simplistes, Loki la fit accuser et bannir d'Asgard.

Cependant... il se mettait à virer dans une paranoïa totale, se méfiant de tout et de tous.

Il était le fils d'Odin ! comment pouvait-on douter de sa naissance ? comment osait-on ?...

* * *

"Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère me disait qu'un géant des glaces allait venir me chercher pour me conduire à tout jamais dans le royaume du froid lorsque je n'obéissais pas." déclara Sif.

"Il aurait du déjà venir une bonne centaine de fois alors !" s'amusa Thor, allongé dans l'herbe.

Sif frappa le prince à la cuisse, ce qui le fit sourire de toutes ses dents.

"Et tu y croyais ? je veux dire... personne ne peut berner le gardien Heimdall."

"Naturellement que j'y croyais !" admit Sif, sur la défensive.

"Je demeure persuadé qu'il existe des voies parallèles à celles accessibles par le Bifrost." intervint la voix calme de Loki.

Thor se redressa sur les coudes.

"Tu divagues !"

"Non. Rappelle-toi la discussion que nous avions surprise entre père et mère lorsqu'ils évoquaient la sûreté du Bifrost voilà quelque temps."

Loki tourna quelques brins d'herbe autour de son index, regard n'osant s'aventurer vers Thor ou Sif mais plutôt fixé sur le ciel.

"Lorsque je serai roi, je renforcerai la sécurité de Asgard. Et, croyez-moi, nul ennemi ne pourra y entrer."

Un petit rire secoua les épaules de Loki.

"Que voilà de nobles ambitions, mon frère."

* * *

Loki n'avait pas tout montré de lui, pas tout son pouvoir.

Il était, au demeurant, devenu bien plus puissant que sa mère. La magie lui livrait tous ses secrets, les plus noirs. Et c'était là une juste compensation ! Thor avait sa force et son marteau, Loki son incroyable intellect et la magie la plus puissante du royaume. Oui, c'était là un juste retour des choses, on lui devait bien ça !

Son intérêt depuis quelque temps ne tournait pas autour du Bifrost mais plutôt autour de ses voies parallèles, cheminant telles des artères, reliant les points les moins visibles des mondes entre eux. Le jeune dieu était certain d'avoir fait là une miraculeuse découverte et qu'il pourrait s'en servir à bon escient le moment venu. Il était au fait de tant de choses que les autres ignoraient, jusqu'à sa propre mère pourtant magicienne reconnue. Ceci offrait de l'assurance à Loki, même s'il était malheureux.

Il restait cependant un point chagrinant dans l'histoire : pourquoi mettait-on sa naissance en doute ?


	3. Couronnement avorté, Jotunheim

Merci pour les reviews, en particulier celle qui m'a donné envie de m'attaquer à la suite ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Couronnement avorté, Jotunheim_

Loki faisait les 100 pas, arpentant sa chambre façon fauve en cage. Il culpabilisait. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse ce genre de sentiment prendre le pas sur ses projets ô combien plus grandioses ! il fallait qu'il passe outre ce type de ressentiment bon aux humains. Il était un dieu. Et ce n'était pas Thor qui allait lui faire de l'ombre ! les années qu'il ne comptait plus passées à côté de son frère lui avaient enseigné une chose : il fallait qu'il se taille la part du lion ! et qu'importaient les moyens, il était certain de pouvoir tout faire basculer, modifier le cours des choses à son avantages.

L'entrée de Sif dans la pièce le détourna de ses pensées.

"Que fais-tu encore ici alors que tout le monde est déjà sur le pied de guerre ?" questionna-t-elle.

"Hmm... depuis quand te prends-tu pour ma mère, chère Sif ?"

"Je n'ai jamais eu cette prétention." dit-elle. Puis soudain, elle croisa les bras, sourire joueur et cruel aux lèvres. "D'ailleurs, ta mère a beaucoup plus de patience que moi."

Loki trembla un instant.

"Ton impertinence te jouera un jour bien des tours."

"Par tours, tu entends, de magie ?"

Loki soupira.

"Tu aurais quelques surprises en la matière, petite guerrière..."

Il posa son casque à cornes sur la tête et descendit rejoindre son frère.

Son frère... son cher frère... qu'il fallait caresser dans le sens du poil... afin que jamais il ne se doute de la moindre fourberie... car déjà Loki avait mis le doigt dans un engrenage infernal.

Loki savait tromper son monde sans qu'aucun ne s'en doute. Son pouvoir en la matière était tout bonnement effrayant !

Il fallait quelque chose qui soit à la hauteur du jour de gloire de son frère, quelque chose qui, de par son horreur, contrebalance l'instant de triomphe de Thor ! et Loki avait trouvé, fouillé dans les entrailles d'Asgard pour faire remonter une peur quasi-ancestrale à la surface. Il grimaçait de satisfaction même si les paroles d'Odin allaient droit à Thor.

Et soudain, ce fut le drame !

Une invasion ennemie dans le fort aux reliques !

Loki devait se tenir pour ne pas sourire de toutes ses dents. Son plan avait fonctionné ! il était un grand maître de la magie.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Thor de punir ces impudents.

Au grand cri d'Odin : "Mais tu n'es pas roi ! pas encore.", Loki sentait sa satisfaction grimper d'un cran. "Pas encore, en effet..." songea-t-il. "... et tout ce que tu étais en droit d'obtenir me reviendra."

* * *

Thor ne maîtrisait plus son immense colère et s'en prenait aux objets - la grande table de banquet en l'occurrence !

Loki se glissait alors jusqu'à lui d'un pas feutré.

Thor fulminait.

Loki alla dans son sens afin d'en obtenir la désobéissance au commandement paternel. Et, Odin en est témoin, le dieu de la Malice savait manipuler son monde !

* * *

Jotunheim.

Ses plaines glacées à perte de vue. Ses vestiges figés par le froid.

L'endroit n'avait décidément rien de vivant. Tout y semblait mort, déserté. Pourtant, dès leur arrivée, Loki avait senti des yeux les observer.

Son frère avait pris le soin, impatient de nature, de briser son effet auprès du gardien Heimdal. Une frustration supplémentaire pour Loki qui s'avançait, les dents serrés.

Les géants des glace étaient tels qu'on les avait toujours décrits : grands, immondes. Loki comprenait pourquoi leur simple évocation terrorisait les enfants et même les adultes !

Thor n'était animé que par une seule et même envie : en découdre. Loki tentant de l'en dissuader, en vain.

La bataille commença, chacun combattant avec ses propres armes.

Et Loki, si sûr de ne pas être ébranlé, mettant même à l'abri certains des amis de Thor tandis que ce dernier se battait sans le moindre état d'âme, se retrouva lui-même confronté à une situation inédite !

Un géant des glaces s'était emparé de son avant-bras, faisant céder par le froid toute protection. Loki s'attendait à ce que son bras soit brûlé par le froid intense émanant de la créature et il fut stupéfait de voir que son bras virait au bleu sans manifester aucune douleur, rien de plus qu'un vague engourdissement.

Regard au géant, surpris lui aussi.

Profitant de l'effet, Loki lui régla son compte. Son membre, une fois relâché, repris progressivement sa teinte chair.

Loki était paralysé de surprise.

* * *

La petite escapade jotunhienne se termina par l'arrivée d'Odin qui subit une déclaration de guerre dans les règles de la part de Laufey, roi des géants.

De retour à Asgard, Thor se fit plus que sévèrement réprimandé par son père, ce dernier alla même jusqu'à lui arracher ses insignes, le priver de Mjolnir et, comble de tout, le bannir sur Terre !

Dès lors, les ambitions de Loki montèrent d'un net cran.

Il ne trouva nulle honte à avouer aux amis de Thor qu'il avait informé un garde de leur petite virée sur Jotunheim, justifiant son geste par un acte de bravoure qui était celui de leur avoir tous sauvé la vie, comme l'aurait fait un roi bon et juste !

Loki courait toujours aussi désespérément après cette image de fils parfait, de futur roi responsable. Et maintenant que son frère ne se trouvait plus dans ses pattes, il avait toute lattitude pour ce faire !

Quelque chose, pourtant, tapi au fond de lui le fascinait autant qu'elle ne l'effrayait. Il n'était pas de sang asgardien. Il l'avait compris après le face-à-face avec ce géant sur Jotunheim.

Le coffre renfermant le pouvoir des Jotuns lui offrirait peut-être des réponses... il s'en empara mais fut cassé dans son élan par Odin en personne. Ce dernier ne lui offrit aucune réponse attendue, faisant augmenter sa rage, sa jalousie envers Thor ainsi que son mépris des siens.

Le fils de Laufey... il était le fils du roi de ces monstres ! son univers venait de basculer, lui offrant le néant comme couverture et la folie comme manteau.

Loki savait à présent d'où il avait hérité son caractère torturé et malicieux, son art de la magie était loin de susciter le bien.

Cloîtré dans sa chambre, le prince déchu promit d'entraîner du monde dans sa chute.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sif pleurait Thor. Ses larmes étaient mêlées de rage. Tout était de la faute de Loki !

Sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce : "Qu'on me rende Thor !" en martelant les murs.

Et dire qu'elle se rêvait reine... siégeant à côté du roi blond... ce diable de Loki avait tout anéanti.

Mais elle pouvait se préparer à bien pire...


	4. Un géant sur le trône

Merci pour les reviews et les suiveurs ^^

Dans ce chapitre, les intentions de Loki se précisent... poor Sif !

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Un géant sur le trône_

"Nous devons parler au père de toute chose !"

"Mais enfin, Sif, tu penses vraiment qu'il va revenir sur sa décision ?"

"Laissez-moi faire !"

Elle sortit comme une trombe de la pièce, suivie par ses éternels amis, direction la salle du trône.

"Mon roi, nous devons vous par..."

L'ombre projetée, surmontée d'une paire de cornes menaçantes, fit froid dans le dos.

Loki siégeait là, en toute impunité.

Il avait été officiellement choisi, avec l'aval de sa mère, pour succéder à Thor désormais banni.

Son couronnement s'était effectué dans la plus stricte intimité, sous les yeux bienveillants de sa mère qui demeurait au chevet d'Odin.

Il portait, à cet effet, la lance d'Odin qui lui permettait, en outre, de diriger le Destructeur.

Sif et les trois guerriers demandèrent à parler à Odin ou à sa mère, chose que Loki leur refusa. Les voici donc contraints à présenter leur requête à Loki, celui-là même qui avait dénoncé leurs intentions au cours de l'épisode Jotunheim ! La situation était pour le moins ironique... et Loki s'en délectait, sous des airs faussement bienveillants et concernés. Il savait jouer très finement avec les sentiments des autres, portant à merveille le masque de la compassion à leur égard. Dans le fond, il les méprisait, Sif en particulier, qu'il savait amoureuse de Thor malgré le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à l'époque.

"Mon roi..." commença Sif.

Loki se sentait pousser des ailes !

"... nous vous demandons d'interrompre le bannissement de Thor."

Loki se leva avec prestance.

Il contrecarra leur demande par l'évidence même : l'heure était à la guerre et non aux faveurs.

Les guerriers mâles en firent leur affaire mais Sif demeurait là, fixant Loki avec toute la haine et le mépris dont elle était capable. Il se pencha un peu en avant depuis le point où il la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Elle n'en resterait pas là et lui non plus.

* * *

Alors qu'elle ôtait une partie de son armure, Loki s'invita dans sa chambre. Vive, elle replaça son corsage de métal.

"Allons, allons... rien ne saurait demeurer caché à la vue de ton roi." dit-il en s'installant à son aise sur le fauteuil voisin après avoir balayé sa longue cape verte sombre sur l'arrière.

"Tu n'es pas mon roi, Loki. C'est Odin, tant qu'il vit."

Il conserva un instant le silence avant de lancer, plus mordant encore : "Thor te manque ?"

"Sors d'ici, Loki."

"Tu ne réponds pas à la question, demoiselle Sif."

"Je te dis de quitter cette pièce."

"Bien... si tu ne veux pas entendre ma proposition..." en se levant pour s'en aller.

Sif se mordit la lèvre.

"Quelle proposition ?"

Loki, qui lui tournait le dos, sourit sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir, carnassier.

"Celle que j'allais te faire à l'instant et qui concerne Thor."

"Je t'écoute."

Loki revint sur ses pas.

"Tu veux le revoir, n'est-ce pas ? tu veux qu'il revienne parmi nous ?..."

"Tu le sais pertinemment."

"Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu suives mes règles du jeu."

"Ce n'est pas un jeu, Loki. Il s'agit de ton frère que ton père a très injustement banni."

"T-t-t-t ! père a fait ce qu'il jugeait bon."

"Tu jalouses Thor depuis toujours."

"Oh, Sif... je m'estime bien au-dessus de Thor. Dans ce cas, pourquoi le jalouserais-je ?"

Sif était rouge de colère.

"Tu es... exécrable !"

"Oh mais tu vas rapidement apprendre à m'apprécier."

"Ca m'étonnerait fort !"

"Tu veux revoir Thor, non ?"

"Loki ! au nom du père de toute chose, dis ce que tu as à dire et va-t-en !"

"Il n'est pas bon pour un roi de demeurer seul, Sif."

Elle blêmit.

"Par... pardon ?"

Il profita de la confusion pour attraper sa main.

"Monte avec moi sur le trône, Sif."

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans proférer le moindre son, complètement ébahie de surprise.

"Mais... Loki... j'aime Th... Thor..." bredouilla-t-elle comme une maigre défense.

"Tu sais... le trône exige bien des sacrifices mais je suis certain que tu sauras t'y plier."

Elle reprit ses esprits et sa main glissa vivement hors de celle du roi Loki.

"Jamais !"

L'expression fugace de douceur sur le visage de Loki se changea en quelque chose d'un peu plus cruel.

"Je te promets de ramener Thor ici à condition que tu deviennes reine à mes côtés."

* * *

Sif avait cassé au moins une bonne demi-douzaine d'objets dans sa chambre : vase et bibelots.

L'attitude de Loki l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce parvenu ?

Elle aimait la force et l'assurance de Thor. Et elle ne retrouvait rien de tout cela en Loki.

Loki était fourbe, traître. Comment pouvait-on lui faire confiance ? il ne faisait aucun geste ni aucune parole sans calcul ou intérêt.

Elle poussa un cri et sortit faire du cheval en pleine nuit.

* * *

Loki ne pouvait se résoudre à entrer directement en guerre avec les Jotuns. Il préférait les moyens subtils, la guerre n'en étant pas un, loin de là. Il chérissait les plans biscornus, pas le face-à-face.

Son père toujours endormi lui facilitait bien la tâche.

Sif lui avait crié qu'il y avait au moins une trentaine d'autres filles qui se feraient un plaisir de régner avec lui, ce à quoi il avait secrètement pensé que non, décidément, il était plus intéressant de faire ployer une femme qui soupirait après son Thor de frère !

Concernant ses origines, Loki était décidé à ne jamais rien laisser paraître devant le roi Laufey. Il était hors de question que ce monstre apprenne quoi que ce soit sur la survie de son rejeton.

D'ailleurs, Loki avait l'intention de se servir de ce bon vieux roi...

* * *

Alors que Loki allait se rendre sur Jotunheim, Sif vint le trouver.

La voyant, il afficha un sourire.

"Thor doit trouver le temps long sur Terre..."

"Pour l'amour d'Odin, tais-toi Loki !"

"Il ne sera sans doute pas très content d'apprendre que tu ne fais rien pour l'aider à regagner notre royaume."

Loki savait prononcer blasphème sur blasphème, le tout sans ciller.

"Thor est honnête et droit, jamais il n'aurait exiger ça de moi."

"Oh, allons... Thor est, à mon sens, prêt à tout pour revenir."

Elle se boucha les oreilles.

"Mais je vais te faire une faveur... je vais te permettre de le voir depuis le Bifrost."

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Puis se méfia : Loki ne faisait jamais les choses gratuitement.

"Tu veux me jouer un nouveau tour à ta façon." rétorqua-t-elle.

"Moi ? non. Tous les jours, je me penche sur Midgard pour prendre des nouvelles de mon cher frère et... après quelques débuts chaotiques, il semble s'accomoder à sa nouvelle vie. Je dirai même qu'il s'y amuse."

"Tu mens !"

"Viens avec moi, si tu ne me crois pas..."

Poussée par sa curiosité bien aiguillée par les insinuations de Loki, Sif suivit le nouvau roi jusqu'au Bifrost.

"Je viens prendre des nouvelles de mon frère, Heimdal."

Le gardien légendaire demeurait muet.

Sif vit en effet que Thor s'était fait de nouveaux amis et avait retrouvé le sourire. Sa pensée se fixait sur une jeune terrienne dont Thor semblait proche.

"Je mens toujours ?"

"Tu peux très bien, à l'aide de ton pouvoir, déformer de telles images."

"Sif... ma chère Sif... la colère t'aveugle."

* * *

Une terrienne ! il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'une terrienne ?

N'avait-il pas peur de la casser en deux lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras ?

Sif n'en revenait pas. Elle oscillait entre l'envie de se rendre sur Midgard pour remettre les yeux en face des trous à Thor et celle de pleurer. L'idée de se jeter dans les bras de Loki ne lui avait pas encore effleuré l'esprit.


	5. L'être et le paraître

Merci à ma revieweuse soleil ^^

Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent.

On entre dans le vif du sujet.

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : L'être et le paraître_

Loki se promenait sur Jotunheim bien à son aise.

Ces géants étaient certes impressionnants mais n'avaient point de cerveaux...

Il proposa à Laufey de venir assassiner Odin dans ses appartements puisqu'il ne pouvait faire mourir son propre père de sa main.

* * *

Sif se préparait pour le banquet. Mais sans la présence de son bien-aimé Thor, la séance promettait d'être sinistre.

Elle portait une robe rappelant les déesses grecques avec deux bracelets en or tréssé sur les bras ainsi que de plus larges au poignets.

Ses cheveux étaient remontés à moitié à l'aide d'une pince or.

Sif faisait peur aux hommes du royaumes, elle le savait. Seul Thor ne la craignait pas. Et Loki, visiblement. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le cadet de la maison d'Odin avait jeté son dévolu sur elle.

Loki ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'approcher d'elle.

"Très en beauté ce soir..."

"Tu vois, Loki, on ne peut se fier à tes compliments."

Le jeune dieu leva le sourcil.

"C'est sincère. Par ailleurs, je n'y suis strictement pour rien si mon frère ne savait pas formuler les compliments."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ton frère se prend du bon temps sur Midgard."

"Il m'avait semblé comprendre que tu n'y voyais là qu'une de mes illusions..."

"Thor a une grande capacité d'adaptation."

"Ses débuts n'étaient pourtant pas des plus assurés... j'ai même cru un instant qu'il allait mettre fin à ses jours."

Evidemment Loki évita de préciser que ce fut au moment où il annonça à Thor qu'Odin était décédé et que leur mère ne souhaitait pas le retour de leur fils banni au royaume d'Asgard...

Loki était installé sur un épais muret doré entre deux colonnes tandis que Sif demeurait debout.

"Est-ce que... est-ce que vraiment, tu... tu ramènerais Thor ?..."

Loki sentait que la raison de Sif perdait du terrain et que sa volonté reculait devant les pas de géant de sa proposition.

Ses yeux clairs prirent un tour plus doux.

Lentement, il avança la main et caressa les cheveux de Sif, transformant sa pince or en fleur de diamants qu'il sortit lentement de sa chevelure pour la lui offrir.

"Je te rendrai Thor."

Evidemment, il n'en pensait pas un traître mot...

* * *

Sif ne trouvait pas le repos. Elle souhaitait effectivement que Thor revienne puisqu'à ses yeux il avait l'étoffe d'un roi mais elle lui en voulait pour s'être aussi rapidement fait à la vie terrestre et avoir complètement renoncé à Asgard et à elle...

Mais quelque chose d'autre lui tiraillait l'âme en ce moment... alors qu'elle vivait dans le déni le plus complet, l'évidence lui apparut un beau matin sous les traits du dieu de la Malice.

* * *

Sif se rongeait les ongles quasiment jusqu'au sang.

Depuis que l'idée d'accepter la proposition indécente de Loki s'était installée dans sa tête, elle ne vivait plus !

C'était inconcevable, la façon dont il était parvenu à se glisser jusqu'à ses moindres pensées ! Il n'en avait pas le droit !...

Elle croyait devenir folle, tant de choses se bousculaient en elle !

Pourtant, elle tentait tant bien que mal à donner le change et personne, pas même ses proches, ne vit la différence de comportement.

Le seul aux yeux duquel elle ne pouvait décidément pas se cacher était Loki lui-même.

Il faut dire que le jeune dieu attendait le moment où la raison de Sif céderait.

Loki avait basculé le jour où il avait découvert ses origines, il n'était désormais plus à l'ordre du jour de faire semblant pour préserver qui que ce soit mais bien pour berner son monde.

* * *

Sif remarqua le regard de Loki braqué sur elle. Elle se mit à rosir telle une jeune fille alors qu'elle se voulait et se voyait fière guerrière.

Elle avait toujours envié la force brute de Thor alors que Loki était plus subtil, plus sinueux également. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance mais ne pouvait pas non plus lutter contre cette attirance naissante et irraisonnée ! en outre, joueuse de nature, elle avait décidé de voir s'il tiendrait sa promesse de ramener Thor. Las, la naïve petite Sif n'était pas de taille face à un esprit rompu à la manipulation comme celui de Loki...

"J'ai toujours admiré la puissance de Thor..."

Loki soupira. Même son frère banni, il n'entendait parler que de lui...

"... enfant, je voulais lui être semblable..."

Loki portait son regard sur la cité qui semblait endormie.

"Mon frère a toujours attiré les regards pour des raisons qui me sont totalement obscures."

"Il brille, Loki, telle une étoile au firmament."

"... et je suis une étoile morte." déclara-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

"Comment te faire confiance ? c'est toi qui nous as trahi lors de notre virée sur Jotunheim, c'est toi qui me proposes de devenir reine à tes côtés en me faisant miroiter de lever le bannissement de Thor..."

"Un jour, tu verras, tout le monde saura que j'ai agi dans l'intérêt d'Asgard et de tous ses citoyens."

Sif tressait pensivement ses cheveux.

"Vous êtes si différents Thor et toi..."

"Il y a peut-être une raison fondamentale à ceci, tu ne penses pas ?"

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Oh rien, je pensais tout haut."

"Loki... tu me caches quelque chose ?"

"Sif... non, je ne te cache rien. Simplement, je... j'ai souvent envié Thor d'être le centre de tes pensées."

* * *

Sif coulait son corps dans un bain chaud et voluptueux.

Thor quittait progressivement son esprit mais quelques fils maintenaient encore captive sa raison...

Si elle était reine, peut-être pourrait-elle faire ployer Loki, tempérer certaines de ses décisions... oui, elle pourrait sans doute faire beaucoup de choses pour Asgard.

L'eau envahit à présent son champ de vision. Elle demeura ainsi, tête immergée durant de longues secondes. A l'époque, le baiser échangé avec Loki avait été bref, maladroit mais néanmoins très doux... Thor était plus directif.

* * *

"Mon roi..."

Loki porta son regard sur elle.

"... puis-je m'entretenir un instant avec vous ?"

Il était troublant de constater que quoi que Loki fasse, il trouvait toujours du temps à accorder à Sif.

Ils se mirent à l'écart.

"C'est d'accord."

Loki écarquilla les yeux, n'osant pas croire à ce qu'il supposait...

"Je... je veux bien être ta reine."

* * *

Loki souriait, grain de raisin noir qu'il faisait tourner entre le pouce et l'index. Le fruit finit par se changer en petit serpent de couleur similaire. Il laissa un instant le reptile circuler entre ses doigts puis sur sa main avant de le faire disparaître.

Il venait d'arracher Sif de l'emprise de son frère. Sa satisfaction était immense.


	6. Une tournure inattendue

Merci pour les comm' et les suivis ^^

Un peu d'érotisme dans ce chapitre... forcément.

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Une tournure inattendue_

"Oh Loki, mon chéri... je suis si heureuse pour toi..."

Frigga serrait son fils adoptif contre elle, des larmes baignant presque son visage.

"Je suis tellement contente de savoir que tu ne seras plus seul à régner..."

Sa mère était sincère. Elle l'avait toujours été. Et il lui était très reconnaissant pour cette qualité.

Elle attrapa la main de Sif.

"Sif... tu feras une très bonne épouse et une reine responsable."

"Votre confiance m'honore."

Puis elle retourna aux côté d'Odin, toujours endormi.

Loki et Sif cheminaient à présent dans le vaste couloir richement décoré.

Depuis qu'elle avait accepté la proposition de Loki, elle se sentait en territoire étranger. Elle entrait dans une sphère dans laquelle elle s'était bien gardé de mettre les pieds avant...

"Nous pourrions nous marier à la lune montante... j'ai toujours entendu ma mère dire que c'était de bon augure."

"Oui, si tu le veux."

* * *

"Bienvenu à Asgard."

Laufey eut un sourire aussi cruel que son fils.

Les plans de Loki lui étaient insondables, évidemment.

L'important, aux yeux de Loki, était de montrer à tous qu'il était un bon roi, un bon fils pour Odin et, plus tard, un mari irréprochable aux yeux de Sif.

Loki ne vivait qu'à travers l'hypothétique reconnaissance paternelle.

Laufey faisait justement partie de ce plan visant à convaincre Odin que Loki était supérieur à Thor.

Le roi des géants des glaces n'y avait vu que du feu, chevauchant Odin ensommeillé, il n'avait pas compté sur la présence de Loki qui se servit de la lance d'Odin pour venir à bout de l'ennemi.

"Et ta mort est venue de la main du fils d'Odin."

Cette phrase le faisait frémir de délice !

Il passait enfin pour un héros, ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

* * *

Sif se sentait gourde dans sa robe. C'était une robe claire, agrémentée de broderies et de fils d'or...

Elle sentait qu'elle luttait contre sa nature qui était plutôt celle d'un garçon manqué !

Loki en avait d'ailleurs ri la veille, disant qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse quelques accroches à sa robe ou qu'elle la troque contre un pantalon.

Sif avait boudé mais les bras de Loki et le baiser qu'il déposa sur sa joue la firent revenir à de meilleurs sentiments.

Elle tremblait devant cette situation inédite. Elle se trouvait en panique lorsqu'elle songeait à la nuit de noces, se demandant si elle n'allait pas fuir avant le moment fatidique.

La cérémonie s'était bien déroulée, si on omettait les facéties de Volstagg... ce dernier s'était du reste déjà éclipsé dans la salle de banquet et empilait quelques amuse-bouche en guise de sandwich.

Fandral riait, entouré par l'essaim de ses prétendantes, et Hogun avait l'air toujours aussi sinistre.

Loki et Sif s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

La jeune guerrière avait presque les jambes qui se dérobaient sous elle. Son estomac était noué et elle n'avait rien pu avaler.

"Tu as peur ?"

Comment Loki faisait-il pour deviner les choses, bon sang ?...

"Un peu, oui..."

Il n'en dit pas plus.

"... j'ai envie de me sauver..."

Loki rit.

"La nuit de noces risquerait fort alors de se changer en marathon !..."

Il passa le bras autour de son épaule.

"Ca va très bien se passer..."

"_Bien mieux que si tu avais épousé Thor..._" songeait-il en secret, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire cruel d'étirer ses lèvres alors posées contre la chevelure de Sif.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre que plusieurs mains avaient préparée : pétales de roses sur le lit, tentures somptueuses, large vue sur la cité céleste.

Loki venait de quitter sa cape tandis que Sif demeurait là, ne sachant trop que faire. Elle s'installa sur le lit en se tenant le front.

"Que t'arrive-t-il ?"

"Oh, je... j'ai des vertiges..."

"Sans doute le rythme effréné de ces derniers jours..."

"Sans doute..."

Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle tremblait de peur à l'idée de donner son corps à un autre que Thor...

Elle se préparait comme si elle allait livrer bataille.

Loki s'installa à ses côtés.

"Tu n'as pas abîmé ta robe, c'est bien." fit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

"Loki..."

"Oui ?"

Elle le fixait puis se révisa.

"Non... non rien.."

Les mains de Loki vinrent alors se promener dans ses cheveux et il défit avec soin sa coiffure. Il avait des gestes très doux.

Puis il commença à l'embrasser. Ce n'était guère comme à l'époque... c'était lent, doux, extrêmement voluptueux et elle s'en voulait de ne pas se dérober sous un tel baiser.

"Tu sais... je crois que je ne t'en voudrais pas de... de penser à Thor à ce moment là..."

Evidemment c'était absolument faux ! mais Loki aimait prêcher le faux pour récolter le vrai...

Sif le regardait.

Puis il recommença à l'embrasser, de plus en plus audacieusement.

C'était délicieux... la façon dont il éveillait tout son corps au moyen de baisers, de caresses.

Sif eut un petit hoquet lorsqu'elle sentit sa robe la quitter ; dernière mince barrière qui la protégeait de la peau nue et du corps brûlant de Loki.

La douceur ne faisait pas défaut au roi mais elle craignait cette petite lueur satisfaite qui baignait son regard clair...

"J'ai l'impression de... de te dérober à Thor..." lui murmura-t-il. Calcul ou égarement ? allez savoir...

"Loki..."

Sif étouffait presque sous les sensations offertes par Loki. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'aimer autant ce qu'ils étaient en train de partager.

* * *

Le petit matin les trouva enlacés façon lianes au milieu d'un lit défait.

Sif soupira comme un petit chat, tête reposant sur le torse fin de Loki. La main de ce dernier se perdait dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Et maintenant ? qu'allaient-ils faire d'eux ?...


	7. Le dieu de la Malice

Merci pour les reviews, ça motive ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Le dieu de la Malice_

Sif se regardait dans le miroir puis elle retourna se doucher. Elle revint, enfila une robe puis se regarda à nouveau. Elle se sentait... sale. Cette nuit avec Loki aurait dû tourner à la catastrophe, au lieu de cela...

Elle grinça des dents. Il s'était arrangé pour que ce soit inoubliable, fantastique. Elle était sûre que ceci faisait partie de son plan.

Or Loki ne contrôlait rien - pour une fois !

Lui aussi tournait en rond dans ses appartements, se frottant nerveusement les mains, marchant de long en large suivant le même tracé. Ca ne s'était pas passé exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Il s'était voulu absent, détaché de son plaisir, or il avait montré à Sif tout le contraire... et il détestait ça.

Loki s'était tissé un tel personnage visant à servir ses ambitions ainsi qu'à berner son monde qu'il lui était inconcevable de s'être montré sous son véritable jour...

Certes, il avait pris un pas énorme sur son frère... mais c'en n'était pas assez.

* * *

Les époux s'étaient mis à se fuir, s'évitant, s'écartant de la pièce que l'un ou l'autre occupait.

Lorsque Frigga, constatant ceci, vint prodiguer quelques conseils à son fils, ce dernier la reçut avec des termes durs.

Elle s'était retournée auprès du dieu endormi et lui avait serré la main de la sienne : "Odin... aide notre fils..."

* * *

Sif entendit une clameur monter depuis le couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte de ses appartements.

"Que... que se passe-t-il ?"

"Nous sommes en guerre contre Jotunheim !"

Une guerre... il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour s'occuper l'esprit ? Surtout, il voulait en finir une fois pour toutes avec cette race de monstres dans laquelle ses racines plongeaient.

Sif alla trouver son roi.

"Tu ne peux pas empêcher cette guerre ?"

"Je pensais qu'éliminer leur roi les tiendrait à distance. Ils ont décidé d'envahir un espace qui n'est pas le leur. Il faut intervenir."

"Cette bataille sera sanglante et tu le sais !"

"Je ne peux empêcher ce sang là de couler."

Elle croisa les bras, sourcils froncés.

Loki ne put empêcher un petit sourire de marquer ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il voulut passer une main le long de sa joue, elle se déroba.

"Prends grand soin de toi." soupira-t-il avant de prendre congé.

* * *

Loki, donc, livra sa première bataille en tant que roi d'Asgard.

Il réprima de façon sanglante ces guerriers de glace, traquant jusqu'au dernier celui qui pouvait l'être.

Il entendait dire dans ses rangs qu'Odin avait fait preuve de plus de clémence envers les Jotuns et il avait envie de leur hurler : "Voici ce que la clémence d'Odin a apporté !" en se désignant des deux mains sur la poitrine de son armure.

Il détruisit totalement le temple où Odin l'avait trouvé nourrisson.

Quant au traître qui s'était permis de faire le reproche qu'il n'était pas suffisamment compatissant, il le prit à part et lui attrapa le bras, main sur le corps pas encore éteint d'un Jotun, se changeant rapidement en l'un d'entre eux, gelant mortellement le membre puis tout le corps du soldat, le fixant droit dans les yeux ; rouge contre pupilles sombres des yeux exorbités.

"Regarde-moi bien, tu as devant toi celui qui causera la perte d'Asgard."

* * *

Sif soupirait. Elle perdait l'appétit.

Elle qui débordait d'énergie en tant ordinaire, semblait lasse de tout.

Mais il y avait plus affolant que cela... elle sentait la vie se développer dans son ventre... et ceci l'angoissait particulièrement.

Malgré tout, Loki lui manquait. C'était comme si elle avait découvert une face cachée de sa personnalité, loin de la fille libre et guerrière, un côté plus sombre et sinueux, la facette qui s'entendait à merveille avec Loki, celle-là même qui le réclamait à ses côtés, qui voulait encore des baisers et des caresses.

Sif se secoua de dégoût.

"Hors de ma tête !" en serrant son crâne comme si elle devenait folle.

* * *

"Le roi vous demande." déclara un garde venu trouver Sif.

"Le roi connaît parfaitement le chemin jusqu'à mes appartements." rétorqua Sif, donnant à merveille le change alors qu'elle brûlait d'envie d'aller retrouver Loki de retour de sa guerre.

Le garde demeura cependant planté là.

"Qu'attendez-vous pour vous empresser de rapporter à Sa Majesté ce que je viens de vous dire ?!"

"C'est que... je ne peux... je ne peux lui présenter pareille réponse..." avoua l'homme en tremblant des pieds à la tête.

Sif eut un sourire mauvais. Elle empoigna le garde et le traîna jusqu'au trône.

"Mon roi... nous devons avoir une petite discussion." annonça-t-elle.

Loki s'avança vers elle, descendant les quelques marches de sa démarche pour le moins féline.

"Ma reine... ayons cette petite discussion sur-le-champ." en empoignant le garde à son tour pour le pousser hors de portée.

Ils se retirèrent tous deux et sitôt qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant audacieusement.

"Oser envoyer un garde me chercher..." grogna-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Loki rit.

"Je savais que ça te ferait sortir de tes gonds..."

Elle le repoussa, se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en l'envisageant du regard.

"Tu aimes me voir ainsi ?"

"J'avoue que ça me change de la docilité exaspérante à laquelle je suis confronté en tant que roi."

"Tu es amoureux de ton titre, Loki."

"Pas seulement de mon titre..." avec un regard à la fois joueur et sensuel.

* * *

Sif se retourna vers Loki. Elle scruta un instant son dos fin à la peau blanche, chaque ligne, chaque saillie que dessinaient ses os.

Elle ne lui avait toujours rien dit au sujet de sa grossesse, de peur de ne l'agiter, tout comme elle.

Ce fut une nouvelle fois fantastique de s'abandonner entre ses bras... elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'en voulant de prendre autant de plaisir avec un autre que Thor et se demandait si Thor faisait de même avec la jeune terrienne...

* * *

Loki se rendit au Bifrost.

Armé de la lance d'Odin, il lui était désormais aisé de voyager entre les mondes à sa guise.

Hmm... voyons... une petite visite de courtoisie à Thor s'imposait. A cette simple évocation, les lèvres de Loki dessinaient un sourire cruel.

Midgard.

Loki apparut directement dans la chambre de son frère.

"Loki ?"

"Je suis heureux de te revoir, mon frère."

Oh, que ça sonnait faux !

"Comment va père ? et mère ?"

"Tu ne me demandes pas plutôt si tu peux rev..."

Jane venait d'entrer dans la pièce et demeura plantée devant les deux dieux dont l'un ne l'était plus qu'à demi.

"Pardon..." en voulant ressortir.

"Non, ce n'est rien, approche." fit Thor en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. "Jane, voici Loki. Mon frère."

"Bonjour."

Loki leva le sourcil. Comment cette terrienne osait-elle le saluer ? ce spectacle de son frère avec cette humaine le dégoûtait.

"J'en ai pour quelques instants." dit Thor avant de la laisser partir.

Lorsqu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Loki lança l'offensive.

"Elle sait ce que tu es, Thor ?"

Son aîné eut ce sourire qu'il méprisait tant ; sûr de lui, ivre d'assurance.

"Et que suis-je Loki ?"

"Un dieu en exil."

"Oh... j'ai cru détecter un certain ravissement dans ta voix, mon frère."

Loki fit la moue. Décidément ! il avait pris du plomb dans la cervelle, le frangin, depuis qu'il était contraint de vivre sur Terre ! ou était-ce cette fille qui lui avait insufflé ceci ?...

"Tu ne peux revenir, Thor."

"Je... je me ferai à cette vie. J'ai plus appris en quelques semaines ici qu'en plusieurs années aux côtés de père sur Asgard."

Loki grimaçait. Il fallait qu'il l'achève ! l'estocade finale était toute trouvée.

"Je... j'ai épousé Sif."

Les yeux de Thor manquèrent de quitter leurs orbites !

"Tu as... quoi ?"

"C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? qui aurait pu croire ceci ? de nous deux, c'est toujours moi qu'elle a préféré."

Thor perdit ses nerfs et empoigna Loki par le revers de son manteau.

"Du calme !" riait ce dernier, visiblement très satisfait d'avoir fait sortir son frère aîné de ses gonds.

"Tu... tu as intérêt à... à ne pas lui faire de mal !" grogna ce dernier en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.

"Penses-tu... je la chéris comme personne. Comme tu n'aurais jamais su le faire."

"Quitte Midgard, Loki. Et ne reviens plus jamais."

Loki souriait de toutes ses dents, ce qui rendait sa bouche immense.

"Mais, mon frère, je suis un dieu... Midgard a été, de tout temps, soumise à Asgard. Et le sera toujours."

Son frère le précipita durement contre le mur.

Jane entra dans la chambre.

"Mais enfin ?!"

"Mon frère a toujours eu excessivement de mal à contrôler ses émotions." ironisa Loki, très satisfait que Thor soit ainsi pris en défaut "... l'annonce de mon mariage avec sa fiancée de l'époque n'arrange rien à l'affaire."

Thor le bouscula une nouvelle fois contre le mur, respirant bruyamment, narines dilatées, oeil mauvais.

Loki laissa échapper un rire qui en disait long sur son appréciation de la situation. Il n'était pas dieu de la Malice pour rien !

Sa visite à son frère avait été encore plus distrayante que prévue !


	8. Le fils de Laufey

Dans ce chapitre, Loki nous montre toute l'étendue de son talent... poor Sif, ai-je presque envie de dire.

Et merci à ma revieweuse soleil ! ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Le fils de Laufey_

Mais Loki eut une surprise de taille lors de son retour sur Asgard : Odin s'était réveillé !

Ce dernier lui subtilisa immédiatement sa lance et le réprimanda comme s'il avait 3 ans sur son comportement et la façon dont il était allé torturer son frère sur Midgard !

Loki se sentit projeté des mois en arrière, à l'époque où il devait se contenter de vivre dans l'ombre de son père omniscient et de son frère adulé.

"Tu mériterais que je te bannisse sur Terre, toi aussi !..." avait tempêté Odin "... tu as bien de la chance d'avoir une épouse qui va te donner un enfant. J'espère qu'il t'enseignera quelque chose."

Loki tremblait de rage alors qu'Asgard était en liesse ! les ingrats... tout ce qu'il avait accompli était à nouveau relégué au rang de l'oubli... c'était comme si le règne de Loki n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

"Où est Loki ?"

"J'imagine qu'il s'isole... son père n'a pas été des plus tendres avec lui... comme il doit souffrir... tu devrais aller le voir, Sif." lui conseilla Fregga.

"J'ai peur..."

"Mais de quoi donc ?"

"... qu'il s'en prenne à moi... et au bébé..."

"Oh mais Loki ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, allons..."

Sif soupira.

"Vous avez sans doute raison. Je pense savoir où il se cache..."

Et Sif avait vu juste : Loki s'était enfermé dans le fort aux reliques et trophées de guerre.

"Loki ?"

"C'est mère qui t'envoie ?!" trancha immédiatement la voix de glace du jeune dieu.

Sif s'immobilisa.

"Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi..."

"Ils pourraient tous mourir, cela me serait égal."

Elle s'avança prudemment. Comme elle l'avait deviné, il était d'une humeur massacrante.

"Ton père m'a dit ce que tu étais aller faire sur Midgard."

Loki émit un rire sadique.

"Oh... figure-toi que Thor pleure actuellement sur une autre épaule que la tienne." lança-t-il, mordant à souhait.

"Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être blessant."

"Je ne fais que constater."

"Arrête de mentir. Quel genre de plaisir peut donc bien te procurer l'art de malmener les gens ?"

"Tu es tellement loin de la vérité, ma petite Sif."

Elle le fixa, yeux sombres, sourcils mauvais.

"Oh, je ne pense pas."

"Vraiment ?"

Il se releva et sa haute stature la domina entièrement.

Un sourire terrible s'était figé sur ses lèvres qu'il avait fort belles.

Il se mit à tourner autour de Sif façon fauve qui guette sa proie.

"Proches ou non, tu prends toujours soin de faire du mal."

"C'est pour ainsi dire dans ma nature."

"... et tu te trouves toujours des excuses."

Soudain, il lui empoigna les épaules et glissa son visage à côté du sien, placé dans son dos, lèvres proches de son oreille.

"Je ne suis pas le fils d'Odin."

Sif suffoqua.

"Que... que racontes-tu ? tu... tu divagues..."

"Non. Et je vais t'en donner la preuve sur-le-champ."

Il la fit avancer jusqu'au coffre contenant la puissance des Géants des Glaces.

"Père n'a fait que me ramener sur Asgard. Son sang demeure totalement absent de mes veines."

Ils étaient proches du coffre transparent dont le contenu se mit à rayonner étrangement, tourbillonnant sur lui-même avec force.

"Nous ne devrions pas être ici..." murmura Sif, presque craintive.

"Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien, ni à l'enfant, ni à toi."

Ca sonnait terriblement faux dans la bouche de Loki... et Sif eut des frissons car elle ne lui avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle !

"Co... comment le sais-tu ?"

"Je suis magicien avant d'être roi, tu te rappelles ?"

Il se saisit enfin des poignées du coffre, toujours placé dans son dos.

"Prends garde surtout de ne pas me toucher à présent."

A sa grande stupéfaction, elle vit les mains de Loki bleuir.

"Lo... Loki..."

"Oui... je veux que tu comprennes quel monstre tu as épousé et quel enfant tu portes, ma douce, très douce Sif."

C'était de la provocation pure.

"Retourne-toi très lentement, Sif. Je veux que tu me voies."

Totalement tassée sur elle-même, épaules rentrées, elle porta son regard sur lui.

Teint bleu, yeux rouges.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

Elle suffoquait, au bord d'une crise sans précédent.

"Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que notre enfant héritera d'un lourd passé."

Il semblait gigantesque depuis qu'elle gisait au sol, visage haut, yeux ne pouvant se détacher du visage bleu et yeux de braise si caractéristiques des Géants des Glaces.

Loki lâcha le coffre et la teinte de sa peau reprit son doux rose.

Il soupira.

"Tu n'aurais évidemment pas eu ce genre de surprise avec Thor. Mais, vois-tu, il t'a préféré une terrienne... finalement mon frère n'est qu'un perdant."

Sif fixait Loki. Au désarroi de ce dernier, les yeux de la guerrière demeuraient résolument secs.

"Faut-il que je te donne une raison supplémentaire pour pleurer ?"

"Je ne pleurerai pas. Oh non, pour rien au monde je ne verserai de larmes devant toi."

"Ma petite guerrière... si vaillante... si forte..."

Loki maîtrisait le cynisme sur le bout des doigts et il choisissait exactement les termes qui touchaient son épouse à coup sûr.

"Demande donc à père de te bannir sur Midgard... qui sait, peut-être que Thor se lassera de la faiblesse de sa compagne."

"Tu es immonde."

Il la fixait.

"Il m'arrive de me faire peur à moi-même parfois." admit-il sans mentir cette fois.

Il ploya un genou, se rapprochant d'elle.

"Si Laufey ne m'avait pas abandonné aussi lâchement, je serai à la tête de son royaume et je mènerai une guerre sans relâche contre Asgard. Un juste... retour des choses va-t-on dire puisque je me plais à la détruire de l'intérieur. Odin doit à présent faire face à un double problème : le bannissement de son fils légitime et la véritable nature de son illégitime héritier."

* * *

Sif ne demeura pas bien longtemps en état de choc et sa nature guerrière reprit le dessus sur son angoisse. Une fois que Loki eut déserté le fort, elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône.

"Vous le saviez ! VOUS LE SAVIEZ !" hurla-t-elle, se faisant retourner simultanément Thor et son épouse Fregga. Cette dernière eut d'ailleurs un petit regard à l'égard de son puissant époux qui signifiait que leur cadet avait encore fait des siennes !

"Vous saviez qu'il n'était pas de votre sang, n'est-ce pas ?!"

Odin fit signe à ses hommes de quitter la salle.

Fregga s'avança vers Sif, la prenant par les épaules mais cette dernière se défit violemment de son emprise, la fusillant du regard.

"QU'EST-CE QUE JE PORTE ?!" en tenant son ventre, animée par le souhait d'arracher cette créature à ses entrailles.

Fregga ne cessait d'appeler Odin à l'aide du regard.

"Vous le saviez et vous vous êtes bien gardés de me le dire !"

"Sif... nous voulions... nous pensions que Loki serait heureux..."

"Loki ? heureux ?! pour l'amour d'Asgard, c'est un sentiment qui lui est inconnu !"

"Nous pensions tellement que..."

"Cessez de penser pour Loki !" hurla-t-elle avant de quitter les lieux.

* * *

Sif regardait ses larmes couler. Odin en soit remercié, elle avait pu se contenir devant Loki. Pour rien au monde elle ne lui aurait donné cette satisfaction.

"Tu as un mental d'acier !..." cette constatation de Thor jadis lui revint à l'esprit.

Elle ne sut expliquer pourquoi mais une volonté farouche la poussait à quitter les appartements luxueux. Progressant jusqu'à la grande forêt asgardienne, elle prit conscience en une fraction de seconde que c'était l'enfant qu'elle portait qui la dirigeait vers son père...

"Mais ton père est un monstre..." se surprit-elle à dire à voix haute.

Rien n'y faisait cependant et son instinct demeurait le plus fort.

Elle trouva Loki, assis au bord d'une cascade de laquelle se dégageaient plusieurs arcs-en-ciel.

Le roi déchu inspira avant de tourner la tête vers elle.

"Laisse-moi deviner... c'est l'enfant qui t'a conduit jusqu'ici." annonça Loki, la voix légèrement couverte par le tumulte de la cascade avoisinante.

Sif fut surprise mais sourit. Loki avait une conscience très aiguë des choses, elle se souvenait s'en être faite la réflexion lors de bataille lorsqu'un ennemi attaquait Loki ou les guerriers par derrière.

"Tu te sers de la magie pour savoir cela ?"

"En partie." avoua-t-il en se relevant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau. Différent de Thor, évidemment, mais beau. Sinueux également. Un serpent... dont on admirerait à la fois la beauté des écailles ainsi que l'aspect mortel de son venin.

"Je viens te voir pour savoir de quelle manière sortir de cette impasse..."

Loki rit. Sif se raidit.

"Tu n'es pas allée voir père comme tu en avais l'habitude ?"

"Il ne s'agit pas de lui mais de nous. Tu as tellement l'habitude que tes parents règlent les problèmes à ta place ou quand nous étions enfants, tu laissais Thor le faire !"

"Ne viens pas me parler de Thor !" s'emporta Loki.

"Il est temps que quelqu'un te dise tout ça, Loki !"

"Oh, bien sûr, c'est tellement facile pour toi, Sif ! tu as toujours eu l'amour de tes parents ! tu ne devais pas constamment leur prouver ta valeur !"

"C'est faux ! j'ai dû me battre pour prouver que j'étais capable d'arriver à la cheville des meilleurs guerriers, je sais ce que prouver sa valeur veut dire, Loki ! et Thor me... Thor me soutenait." avec une voix cassée. Pas pleurer... il ne faut pas pleurer devant lui...

"Evidemment, Thor te soutenait ! il cherchait à renflouer le rang de ses propres guerriers !"

"Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi, Loki !"

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

"Nous ne savons pas nous parler sans que ça ne dégénère. Responsabilise-toi un peu !..."

Le ciel se couvrit soudain et la pluie se mit à tomber.

Ils se fixaient, comme suspendus dans le temps, dans le vide, au bord du gouffre.

Ils furent rapidement trempés tous les deux.

Loki fut, pour une fois, le premier à sourire. D'un sourire dont il avait le secret. Rien d'agressif. Un sourire d'enfant.

Sif le trouvait plus que vibrant en cet instant, ses cheveux d'ébène luisant sous l'effet de la pluie, ses yeux clairs et perçants.

Ils finirent par rentrer sous la pluie battante et faire l'amour très fort une fois au sec.


	9. Il était une fois Midgard

Dernier chapitre... merci pour les lectures et les reviews ^^

Et à une prochaine fois, qui sait !...

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Il était une fois Midgard_

Sif tenait son fils dans ses bras. Il gigotait sans pour autant crier. Il avait les yeux clairs de son père et la touffe de cheveux noirs de sa mère.

Cependant quelque chose l'inquiétait : l'enfant refusait de se nourrir.

Odin avait secoué la tête et il avait semblé à Sif qu'il aurait voulu se saisir un instant de l'enfant mais son geste fut retenu par on ne savait quel motif. D'ailleurs, que pouvait-il faire ?

Loki avait dû s'absenter mais on annonçait à Sif son retour.

Il entra dans la chambre et lança un regard vif à Odin.

"Tu veux que cet enfant meurt ?!"

"Pour l'amour d'Asgard, de quoi m'accuses-tu ?!" rétorqua immédiatement ce dernier.

Loki s'approcha du lit et se saisit de son fils.

"Tu sais que notre source d'énergie nous est vitale à la naissance. Tu l'as fait pour moi, tu as ramené cette source à Asgard sans quoi je serai mort puisque je suis de sang-mêlé ! il en va de même pour notre enfant !..."

"Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il meurt, je peux te le jurer !..."

"Alors que voulais-tu ?! lui faire passer sa véritable nature ?!"

Loki était hors de lui.

L'enfant se mit à crier devant la colère évidente de son père.

Le jeune dieu se tourna vers sa femme : "Je reviens."

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle lui faisait confiance. Plus qu'à Odin lui-même en cet instant.

Loki alla d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la salle du fort qui contenait les reliques.

La source d'énergie des Géants des Glaces, prisonnière contenue avec peine dans son coffre, n'était plus là.

Loki poussa un cri de rage.

"OU EST-ELLE ?!" grogna-t-il à Odin qui se profilait entre les 2 immenses portes battantes.

"On nous l'a prise."

"Arrête de te moquer de moi !"

"C'est malheureusement la stricte vérité."

"QUI ?!"

"Un groupe de rebelles de Nornheim."

"Identifié ? ou les as-tu aimablement priés de s'emparer de ce que tu estimes maudit ?!"

Les paroles de Loki étaient dures mais justifiées.

"Ce coffre n'a cessé d'engendrer des malheurs autour de..."

"Il va faire mourir mon enfant !"

La scène se rejouait là, comme elle l'avait été des années auparavant, entre les mêmes protagonistes et comme à l'ordinaire c'était les tripes de Loki qui parlaient, qui hurlaient, cette nature profonde et indomptable ; il avait tout : roi des Glaces et souverain d'Asgard.

"Je veux une armée. Le temps presse." en bousculant Odin en ressortant de la salle. On n'entendait plus à présent que le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir sombre.

* * *

Loki avait fait vite. Grâce à la magie et surtout à l'énergie incroyable dégagée par le trésor destructeur de ses ancêtres qu'il voulait oublier mais qui lui étaient à présent nécessaires, il localisa le groupe. Ces derniers projetaient de vendre le bien des géants des Glaces au plus offrant ! Loki se fit donc passer pour un marchand et lorsque sa capuche tomba, le groupe goûta à une mort atroce.

Le voici, trésor en main, sourire aux lèvres, prêt à revenir sur Asgard.

L'enfant se tut instantanément, fixant l'énergie bleue.

Loki présenta son fils comme pour un baptême humain.

"Tu n'auras jamais à te cacher ni à avoir honte de ce que tu es..."

"Qu'il en soit ainsi..." murmurait Odin posté à la porte puisqu'il avait suivi Loki.

* * *

"Permets à Thor de revenir. Il me manque tant..." suppliait Fregga.

"Je l'arracherai donc aux bras de cette femme pour satisfaire sa mère ?" questionna Odin "Thor doit demeurer sur Terre, Fregga. Il y a déjà beaucoup appris."

* * *

Sif regardait Loki tenir son fils dans ses bras. L'enfant adorait son père. Et elle aimait les voir ensemble.

Loki prenait souvent l'enfant dans un pan de sa cape ramené sur le devant et l'enveloppant de ses bras.

"Vas-tu lui enseigner la magie ?"

"C'est un héritage familial. Je n'y manquerai pas."

Elle lui sourit, absolument pas réfractaire à l'idée que Loki puisse faire de leur fils un magicien.

Elle se joignit à eux : "Je vous aime tant..."

* * *

Les années avaient filé, les siècles étaient passés sur la Terre telles des vagues que rien n'arrête, ne se brisant sur aucun rocher, lavant le sol de bien des péchés. Le temps courait, infatigable athlète.

Au royaume divin, les choses avaient changé. Violemment changé.

Un garçon d'à peu près 15 ans se recueillait sur la prison de verre contenant une urne funéraire.

Il fut rejoint par un homme aux longs cheveux poivre-sel, à la cape verte et à l'armure d'or. L'homme posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

"Comment était-elle, papa ?"

"Oh, elle était... magnifique. Unique."

Ils demeurèrent un instant figés puis s'en retournèrent au palais.

* * *

Le fils de Loki, Tristan, aimait lire. Il dévorait des ouvrages comme d'autres se nourrissent de rêves.

"Que lis-tu ?" questionna un jour son père.

"L'histoire de la plus fascinante des planètes de notre système : Midgard."

Loki frissonna de dégoût.

"Cette planète est tout simplement méprisable."

"Non !... papa, il y a tant à apprendre !..."

Loki soupira.

"Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle, de quoi il en retourne."

"Que tu n'aimes pas cette planète, soit. Mais me permettras-tu de m'y rendre un jour ?"

"Hors de question."

"Papa !..."

Loki plongea ses yeux dans ceux, ardents, de son fils.

"Je décide ceci pour ton bien." argua Loki.

"Par amour, on est capable de bien des cruautés."

La réponse eut l'effet d'une gifle sur le père. Son fils tenait décidément énormément de Sif ; la même rebellion, une obstination déterminée.

Loki finit par sourire et céder : "Soit... tu iras sur Midgard. J'y connais quelqu'un qui prendra grand soin de toi là-bas."

Le garçon prit la main de son père.

"Je ne veux pas y aller seul."

Loki sourit.

"Ta mère ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il t'arrivait malheur. Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste, Tristan... alors oui, nous irons sur Midgard si tel est ton souhait."

* * *

Tristan rejoignit son père qui regardait le soleil s'éteindre, dardant la Terre de ses dernières flammes avant de réapparaître le lendemain, plus puissant encore que la veille.

"Ici, les hivers me rappellent Jotunheim..."

"La planète des glaces ? tu y as déjà été ?"

"Oui, Tristan. Ton père et moi y avions été, jadis. Nous les avons tous fait trembler, pas vrai, Loki ?" amena Thor qui s'était approché d'eux.

"La vérité que j'y ai apprise a été la pire de toutes."

"De quoi parles-tu, papa ?"

Loki regarda Thor. Le géant blond, toujours exilé sur Terre mais qui y avait fait sa vie, donnant à Jane, son aimée, bonheur et enfants, hocha la tête. Il était temps que Tristan sache.

"J'y suis né, je suis pour partie fait de glace et si mon coeur ne battait pas, je crois bien que j'y serai devenu roi."

Tristan faisait les yeux ronds ; deux billes de cristal pur. Il analysa la situation, silencieux, puis posa à nouveau les yeux sur son père.

"Qu'importe." en glissant sa main entre celles, jointes, de Loki. Ce dernier eut un sourire.

"Ta mère me manque..."

"A moi aussi, elle me manque..."

"Quelle femme elle était..." soupira Thor, de concert.

Loki eut le plus doux des sourires.

"Elle m'a été arrachée trop rapidement."

Thor posa une main sur l'épaule de Loki.

"Je sais, mon frère."

"Et dire que je pensais que cette planète était faite pour être mise à genoux..."

"Midgard est belle."

Loki approuva puis, pour se changer les idées, joua un petit tour à un écureuil en transformant en joyaux sa réserve de noisettes.

* * *

Loki observait Tristan se rapprocher de la fille de Thor et Jane. "La boucle est ainsi bouclée..." soupirait-il "... et c'est bien mieux ainsi."

Puis il regagna sa chambre où, chaque nuit, l'esprit de Sif venait lui rendre visite et lui parlait de longues heures.

FIN.


End file.
